The present invention relates primarily to apparatus and methods for treating substrates such as webs of paper, textile and non-wovens, which are manufactured in long lengths and are heat treated during or after their manufacture.
Among the objects of the present invention is the provision of novel apparatus and methods for effecting such heat treatment.